Venom vs. Morbius
Ice Cube Robert Englund Tyrese Gibson Liam Neeson|studio = Columbia Pictures Marvel Entertainment|distributor = |runtime = 120 minutes|country = USA|language = English|image = |director = Ruben Fleischer Daniel Espinosa|producer = Avi Arad Amy Pascal Ruben Fleischer Daniel Espinosa|released = Q4, 2020}}Venom vs. Morbius is an upcoming superhero slasher horror film based on the titular Marvel Comics characters, produced by Columbia Pictures in association with Marvel and Tencent Pictures. Distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, it is a follow-up to 2018's Venom and 2020's Morbius and is part of . It is directed by Ruben Fleischer and Daniel Espinosa and stars Tom Hardy and Jared Leto reprising their roles as the titular anti-heroes. Premise Eddie Brock is tasked to investigate the mysterious murders in New York at the same time Michael Morbius is assigned for some research on the bloodsamples of the victims. Over their course, Brock soon feels the Venom symbiote going berserk and taking control while Morbius starts feeling the need to feed on blood again, resulting in the two viciously battling each other over living flesh. Peter Parker / Spider-Man is tasked in exposing the identity of the criminal mastermind, only known as the "Master Planner", manipulating Brock and Morbius into fighting each other. Cast Main Cast * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, an investigative journalist who became the host of an alien symbiote, Venom, which imbues him with super-human abilities as long as they share the same body. * Jared Leto as Michael Morbius, a scientist suffering from a rare blood disease who attempted to cure himself and instead became afflicted with a form of vampirism. * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, an N.Y.P.D. private investigator who received spider-powers after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. He is out to stop the vicious fight between Venom and Morbius and expose the criminal mastermind behind their conflict. * Jim Carrey as Otto Octavius / Master Planner, an eccentric businessman and the CEO of Octavius Industries and a enigmatic mad genius who is manipulating Venom and Morbius against each other. * Jamie Chung as Yuri Watanabe, the captain of the N.Y.P.D. who works closely alongside Parker. * Michelle Williams as Anne Weying, an district attorney and Brock's ex-fiancée. * as Martine Bancroft, Morbius' fiancée. * Ice Cube as Jefferson Davis, an N.Y.P.D. officer allied with Spider-Man and Watanabe. * as Carlie Cooper, a rookie N.Y.P.D. investigator under Parker's tutelage. * as Flash Thompson, Parker's former high school bully who became an FBI agent. He is hunting Venom. * Robert Englund as Adrian Toomes, Octavius' assistant and henchman and a engineer in Octavius Industries. * Tyrese Gibson as Simon Stroud, an FBI agent allied with Parker and is hunting Morbius. * Liam Neeson as Kevin Cole, the head of the N.Y.P.D. (New York City Police Department) who assigns Parker / Spider-Man in taking down Venom and Morbius. Supporting Cast * as Dan Lewis, Anne's current boyfriend, a doctor who tried to help Brock with his Venom mutation. * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson, the arrogant, greedy chief editor of Daily Bugle who criticizes Spider-Man. He is killed by Morbius in the beginning of the film. * Leif Gantvoort as the burglar who robbed a convenience store and then killed Parker's uncle Ben. He is killed by Venom in the beginning of the film. Minor/Cameo Cast Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Venom Category:Films Category:R-Rated films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Horror Category:Slasher Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Spider-Man